


You and Me

by JohnIsHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, These idiots are in love, they just need to face it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnIsHelpless/pseuds/JohnIsHelpless
Summary: Our boys are all college roommates, when Alex begins the habit of kissing John whenever he gets drunk. John tries to play it off as Alex just being drunk but is there more to it?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander, John, Hercules, and Lafayette had been best friends since middle school. The plan was always to get into the same college and live together in an apartment off campus. Now they found themselves in that exact situation, a four bedroom apartment courtesy of John's dad. Alex and John were both studying Philosophy in preparation for law school. Hercules was studying design for stage and film with a focus on costume design, and Lafayette was studying Gender and Sexuality. They all had big dreams for the future. Alex and John dreamed of owning their own law firm. Hercules wanted to design costumes for Broadway, and Lafayette wanted to be a college professor. However, as for now their main focus was applying for graduate school for the next year.

All students at New York University, the roommates did everything together. Not even their romantic endeavors could get in the way of their friendship. Lafayette was notorious for having a long string of boyfriends, and Alex and Hercules were as they put it "reliable with the ladies." John went on the occasional date but had never had a serious boyfriend, but through it all they were always there for each other through happiness and heartbreak.

Every Sunday night they took a break from their studies and watched one of their favorite childhood movies. Tonight they were watching Lion King. John and Alex sat on the couch while Hercules and Lafayette prepared popcorn in the kitchen. As soon as the movie started Lafayette burst into the room belting the words to The Circle of Life, while holding two bowls of popcorn. He handed one to John and sat down in the chair to the left of the couch. Hercules followed him in the room laughing with two more bowls of popcorn. He handed one to Alex then took the other to his chair on the right side of the couch. They watched the movie and sang along through the whole thing. However, about halfway through the film Alex started getting tired. He tried to focus on the movie but hours of studying Plato had left him exhausted. His eyes slowly closed. Then John felt something on his shoulder. It was Alex's head; he was out like a light. 

John panicked silently. No one knew about his feelings for Alex. No one could find out. It would ruin everything. John debated on waking up his sleeping friend but finally decided to let Alex sleep in peace. When the movie was over Lafayette and Hercules noticed that Alex was sleeping and his curious position. 

"Shhhhh" John whispered "He's exhausted."

The two headed off to their rooms quietly while John tried to figure out how to not disturb sleeping Alex. He finally surrendered to the fact that any movement would wake Alex so instead of going to his room he simply rested his feet on the coffee table and closed his eyes as well. Long after John had fallen asleep, around four AM, Alex began to stir. 

"What time is it?" Alex asked as he lifted himself off John's shoulder. 

"I have no idea" John responded as he fumbled for his phone to check the time.

"Fuck, I have to be up in two hours" John continued.

"I'm sorry" Alex stated "did I keep you up."

"No, I fell asleep a little while after you did" John said.

"Well I'm going to bed" Alex said as he stood up and stretched.

"Me too" John added.

However, when John got to his room he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how precious Alex looked while he was sleeping. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Alex. Lafayette had set him up on two date this year and both were disastrous. He blamed his lack of conversation skills, but the real reason was a lack of willingness to commit to anyone other than Alex. John lay in his bed thinking about Alex. He loved him so much it hurt. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. It had been four years since this all started. John remembered the moment clearly. It was at their senior prom. John didn't have a date but the guys insisted that he go anyway. Alex was there with Eliza, although that relationship didn't last long. The DJ was playing You and Me by Lifehouse when Alex walked over and held his hand out to John who had been sitting at a table alone for the past hour.

"Where's your date?" John asked.

"She's taking selfies with Angelica and Peggy. Come on" Alex coaxed.

John reluctantly took Alex's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Alex put his arms around John's neck and John cautiously placed his hands around Alex's waist. They began dancing and after a minute or so Alex began to sing along to John. 

"And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

With that John fell and hard. He wanted to kiss Alex so bad that night, but he knew Alex was just being nice, because he didn't have a date. Still John never forgot that moment. He was never the same after it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed without incidence. Then it was Friday. The group had a tradition of going to a local karaoke bar and making fools of themselves. As they walked in John headed for the table closest to the stage. He didn't usually sing but he didn't want to miss any of the night's shenanigans. Hercules was the night's designated driver so he met John over at the table while Alex and Lafayette got drinks. When they came back to the table John headed to the bar for a drink. Lafayette made his way up to the corner of the stage to get the binder of songs they could choose from. He brought it back to the table and he and Alex flipped through the pages trying to decide on a song.

Thirty minutes and several drinks later the DJ called Lafayette's name. The music started and the other three boys broke into hysterical laughter. It was Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and Lafayette was ready to put on a show. He came off the stage and danced around the crowd while not missing a beat. The guys cheered him on. Lafayette was always the star of the night.

However, two drinks later Alex was not to be outdone. When the DJ called his name he stumbled to the stage clearly intoxicated. The song was Centuries by Fall Out Boy, because of course it was. The music began and Alex somehow maintained his composure.

"Some legends are told,   
Some turn to dust or to gold,   
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries Hey-ya, hey, hey-ya  
Remember me for centuries"

At the start of the next verse Alex jumped off the stage and began working the crowd.

"Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart"

Then he turned to John and started walking towards him.

"Come on, come on and let me in" Alex sang and placed one hand on John's thigh.

"Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints" Alex continued while running his hand up John's leg.

Alex turned away and kept singing but that was it for John. In that moment the whole room when silent. It was just him and his thoughts. His thoughts about Alex. Alex had feigned flirtation with him before but he was never this...touchy. John tried to listen to the rest of the song but he could only focus on the growing erection that Alex had caused him. He downed the rest of his drink quickly before Alex got back to the table. When Alex got back to the table he gave an evil smile to John. John shook his head. Alex and Lafayette giggled together and whispered back and forth for the next hour, while John tried to get drunk enough to forget what Alex had done. Hercules was just enjoying watching the three make asses of themselves. 

"Last call" the bartender yelled.

Alex, John, and Lafayette stumbled towards the bar for one last drink.

Before the other two could say anything Alex shouted "three shots of whatever" a little too loudly.

They picked up the glasses and toasted to friendship, but as they were toasting Alex's eyes met John's. It was electric. Then they drank. Lafayette crashed back into the table with Alex and John laughing behind him. 

"I'll get the car" Hercules said laughing.

"I'll go with you" Lafayette stammered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Hercules asked concerned.

"It's a fantastic idea" Lafayette said gesturing wildly. 

The group walked out of the bar and Hercules and drunk Lafayette began down the street to the parking deck a few blocks away. Once the two were sufficiently out of sight Alex turned to John and pused him against the building with out a word. Then Alex's mouth was on him. This wasn't how John had imagined kissing Alex but it wasn't terrible either. Alex forced his way into John's mouth. He tasted like tequila. John closed his eyes and relished the moment. When their lips parted John spoke.

"You're drunk, Alex" John said, their lips just inches apart.

"You're drunk" Alex repeated speaking directly into John's mouth. Their lips grazed each other.

John let their lips meet once more, before he slipped out of his grip. Moments later Hercules puled up in his car. John climbed in the back seat a scooted to the far left. Alex got in, but instead of sitting behind Lafayette he chose the middle seat. Lafayette turned around and saw the two crammed in the back seat and he burst into laughter. Then Hercules turned around to see them sitting flush against each other. 

"Whatever" Hercules mumbled as he put the car in drive. 

When they reached their apartment John quickly freed himself from the car followed by Lafayette and Hercules. Alex was substantially slower. John reached his hand back into the car to help Alex. Alex gladly grabbed John's hand and crawled out of the car, but he didn't let go of John's hand. In fact he held his hand all the way up three flights of stares and into their apartment. Alex walked over to the couch and face planted directly into the cushions. 

"Well he's out" Hercules said to the other two.

"The boy cannot hold his liquor" Lafayette said.

John chuckled. They all returned to their bedrooms except for Alex who remained on the couch. When John lay down he once again couldn't get Alex out of his head. Why did he kiss him? What did it mean? Well for one thing, it meant that John was incredibly turned on. He thought about Alex's lips on his and how their bodies felt pressed up against one another. He rolled over and hugged his pillow, pretending it was Alex. He soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came too fast. They all went to class, but John hadn't been able to focus on anything but that kiss ever since it happened. He sat in his Ancient Philosophy class consumed by Alex. Nothing had happened since Friday night. In fact, Alex acted like it never happened. Maybe he was so drunk he didn't remember it. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe John was just overthinking the whole thing.

Six o' clock came, and John headed back to his apartment. He remembered Lafayette and Hercules were going to a movie so Alex should be the only one home. Great.   
Act normal, John thought to himself, but when he opened the door he wasn't prepared for what he found.

Alex yelled "John!" as an overexcited greeting to his friend. 

John noticed the bottle of vodka in Alex's hand. 

"What's the occasion?" John asked.

"I aced my test in Ethics." Alex responded as he poured John a shot. "Celebrate with me" he said as he handed John the shot.

John downed the shot and as soon as he did he found Alex's mouth on his again. The kiss was messy and wet but John savored it.

"Are you gonna kiss me every time you get drunk now?" John asked smiling.

"I don't see you complaining" Alex answered before he kissed John again.

When their lips met John could feel himself getting aroused. Alex pulled John over to the couch and before John could stop him Alex pushed John onto his back. Alex straddled John for a minute and John was lost in Alex's dark brown eyes. Alex leaned down and their lips met again. Alex gently bit Johns bottom lip before sucking it into his own mouth. Their lips broke apart for a moment giving Alex the opportunity to kiss down John's neck. 

"Alex" John moaned. 

"You like that?" Alex asked before be began sucking on a particular spot on John's neck.

"Mmmhmm" John moaned unable to make words.

John ran his fingers through Alex's long dark hair. Then they heard a key in the door. Alex sat up quickly and John followed. They didn't expect Hercules and Lafayette to be home so early.

"I though you guys were seeing a movie" John said trying not to sound too defensive.

"Halfway through the movie the power went out" Hercules explained.

"What have you two been up to?" Lafayette asked suspiciously.

"Not much" Alex answered nonchalantly.

That night Alex fell asleep early, because everyone knows he can't hold his liquor. Hercules headed to the bathroom for a shower leaving John and Lafayette alone in the living room.

"So are we just not gonna talk about the giant hickey on your neck" Lafayette asked.

John blushed.

"Who is he?" Lafayette pressed.

John looked around nervously making sure Hercules was really in the shower and Alex was asleep.

"Alex" John whispered.

"I knew it" Lafayette exclaimed.

"Shhhhh" John hushed him. 

"How long?" Lafayette asked.

"We kissed twice" John said in a hushed voice.

"So like are you guys a thing?" Lafayette asked.

"No no it's not like that." John responded "It's just Alex being drunk."

"Sure it is" Lafayette said. 

"We haven't even talked about it" John continued.

"Yeah..."Lafayette responded.

"It's really not a big deal" John said.

"Whatever you say" Lafayette said as he stood up. 

John sat there in the silence for a moment by himself. What was going on with Alex? He couldn't figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Two more weeks have gone by with no more advances from Alex. John was starting to think it was just a one time thing...ok a two time thing. John walked to the coffee shop down the street trying to make sense of Alex's actions. When he got there he was greeted by the barista a handsome man by the name of Luke. John knew Luke had been flirting with him for several weeks now, but he had never really gave it much thought. 

"Hey gorgeous" Luke said.

"Hey" John responded blushing.

"How have you been?" Luke asked as he leaned over the counter.

"Pretty good" John responded.

"So when are you gonna let me take you out" Luke asked.

John thought about Alex for a minute, that clearly wasn't going anywhere, fuck it.

"I'm free tonight" John said.

"Great" Luke responded surprised "I get off at six" he said as he began preparing John's usual drink without even asking. 

"Perfect" John said nervously. "I live two blocks that way" he pointed.

"Write down your phone number and address and I'll pick you up when I get off" Luke said a he slid a napkin towards John.

John wrote down his number and address and handed the napkin back to Luke. Luke handed him his drink and they both smiled.

Later that night John was in his room getting ready for his date while Alex sat in the living room watching TV. Hercules and Lafayette were both still in class. Alex heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Luke standing there. 

"How can I help you?" Alex asked.

"I'm here for John. I'm his date." The man said confidently.

Alex looked Luke up and down. John hadn't told him about any date. 

"He's not here" Alex said.

"Oh" Luke responded. "I was supposed to pick him up a little after six."

"I don't know what to tell you, man, he's not here." Alex said.

"Ok" Luke said in a disappointed voice.

Seven o' clock came and John was still waiting. He debated texting Luke and he finally got up the courage to text "Hey, are you still at work."

Luke saw the text and was incredibly confused. 

"No. You're roommate told me you weren't home." He texted back.

John stormed into the living room.

"Did someone come to the door for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I told him you weren't home." Alex responded.

"Why did you do that?" John yelled.

"He didn't seem like your type." Alex said shrugging.

"You can't control who I see! You're not my boyfriend Alex!" John continued to yell.

John stormed out the door before Alex had a chance to respond. John caught up with Luke outside the coffee shop after a few more texts. They went to a little Thai restaurant close to John's apartment.

"So what happened earlier." Luke asked as they took their seats.

"My roommate was being a dick." John answered still annoyed at Alex.

"I think he likes you" Luke said.

"No, Alex is straight...I think" John stammered.

"You think?" Luke laughed as he sipped his water.

"Do you like him" Luke asked.

John turned red and looked down.

"That's a yes" Luke said.

Luke was content just to be friends with John. They enjoyed their dinner and John finally confessed what had been going on with Alex. Luke was convinced they should be together. 

"When you get home tell him how you feel" Luke urged. 

"I don't know" John argued. 

"Do it" Luke continued.

After dinner Luke walked John home and gave him a good luck hug. 

"Let me know how it goes" Luke said before John opened the door into his apartment. 

Alex was still sitting in the living room when John entered the apartment, but before he could think of what to say there was a knock at the door. Alex jumped up and answered it before John could get there. It was Maria. John's heart sank. Alex and Maria had been randomly hooking up all semester. It wasn't a serious relationship but John knew why she was here. 

"Hey" Alex said greeting Maria.

"Hey you" She responded before hugging Alex. 

He grabbed her hand and they headed off to Alex's room. John stood in the kitchen heartbroken. He was wrong about Alex. This hurt so bad. He ran to Lafayette's room and pounded on the door.

"What, what, what, what" Lafayette said as he opened the door.

"Maria's here" John said as he started to cry.

"Mon cheri" Lafayette said taking John into his arms.

John broke down crying into Lafayette's shoulder.

"I can't go back to my room. I can't bare to hear them." John said through his tears.

"You can stay in my room" Lafayette said as he closed the door behind them.

"Why is he doing this?" John said. "I love him."

"I know" Lafayette said as he sat down on his bed.

John lay down and curled up into the fetal position. All he could do was cry. Lafayette stroked his friend's curly hair in a vain attempt to soothe him. John feel asleep on Lafayette's bed crying. 

The next morning Maria left before John and Lafayette woke up. When they finally awoke John's eyes were still red and swollen from the previous night. Lafayette had to go to class but John couldn't bring himself to leave the apartment. Lafayette left his room and walked out into the kitchen when he encountered Alex. Lafayette just shook his head at Alex in disapproval. 

"What?" Alex asked.

"You know what you did" Lafayette said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex continued trying to sound innocent.

"You and John need to talk" Lafayette responded pointing at Alex.

Suddenly Alex was filled with regret. He hadn't even really wanted to sleep with Maria, he just wanted to make John jealous. Alex returned to his room and lay down on the bed reassessing his life choices.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex finally emerged from his room about noon for a shower. When he was finished he headed to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. At the same time John was growing tired of his increasing headache from crying all night so he headed to the bathroom to find some Advil. 

"Hey" Alex said sheepishly. 

"Hey" John responded while looking down as he walked across the apartment. He didn't want Alex to see his eyes.

"Lafayette said you and I need to talk" Alex continued.

"I'm fine" John said as he walked into the bathroom. 

"John, please" Alex said as he followed John and stood in the hallway outside the bathroom. 

John was silent. 

"I fucked up" Alex said.

"You can do whatever you want, Alex." John shot back.

Alex stepped into the bathroom and grabbed John and turned him to where the two were facing each other.

"Alex" John whispered.

"You said I could do whatever I want" Alex responded and with that he kissed John. This time was more gentle than their other kisses but just as passionate.

"What about Maria?" John asked when their lips broke.

"Forget Maria. I was just trying to make you jealous. I want you" Alex said.

Alex grabbed John's hand and pulled him towards his room. 

"Come here" Alex said pulling John along.

Alex was first to enter the room; John followed closely behind him. Alex lay down on his bed and John reluctantly joined him. As soon as he did Alex was on him, kissing him and thrusting their hips together. John moaned at the friction. After several minutes of making out Alex straddled John and looked down at him as he laced their fingers together. 

"I love you" Alex said.

"I love you too" John responded.

He couldn't believe those words were coming from Alex.

Alex could feel John getting hard underneath him so he shifted his hips back to create even more friction. John moaned again. Then Alex leaned down and kissed John again. He licked at his lips, begging entrance into his mouth. 

"I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again" Alex whispered into John's ear. 

"I love you, Alex" John repeated.

"And I love you, John Laurens" Alex whispered.

Alex began kissing John's neck and quickly motioned for him to sit up. Alex pulled John's shirt off over his head before doing the same with his own. Alex began kissing down John's chest and stopped only when he reached John's waist. Alex was too eager to get John naked, but he tried to savor every moment. He peppered little kisses across John's stomach, before he reached the button on John's pants. 

"Can I?" Alex asked.

"Please" John responded.

Alex quickly unbuttoned and unzipped John's pants before pulling them off of him to reveal John's skin tight red underwear. Alex ran his hand over the obvious bulge and John squirmed. He slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband of John's underwear and pulled them down, freeing John's throbbing erection. Before, John could speak Alex took John's length into his mouth. 

"Oh my God, Alex" John moaned as he ran his fingers through Alex's still wet hair. 

Alex swirled his tongue around John's head. Then he bobbed his head up and down, sucking as hard as he could. 

"Fuuuuuck" John moaned.

After only a few minutes of Alex's mouth on him, he began to lose control.

"I'm close" John whispered.

Alex licked all the way up John's length before saying "Come for me."

With that John came undone, shooting warm streams into Alex's mouth. Alex happily swallowed and then curled up next to John on the bed.

"Holy shit" John said "That was amazing."

They lay there in bed for several moments just holding each other, before John rolled over and spoke.

"You're turn" he said wickedly.

After another twenty minutes they both lay in bed, satisfied and exhausted. John lay on his back with Alex curled up next to him. He gently traced patterns onto Alex's back with his finger tips.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Alex said.

"You always said you were straight" John responded.

"Technically, I never said I was straight; I just never said I wasn't either" Alex added.

John laughed. They feel asleep together, holding each other tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

After about two hours Alex began to stir. He was positioned at John's side, with his head on John's chest. He lay there a moment and just listened to John's heartbeat. Alex scooted up just slightly so he could kiss John on the cheek. John awoke smiling and turned to Alex. Immediately their lips met. 

"Hey baby" Alex whispered.

"Hey" John responded.

"You hungry?" Alex asked.

"Starving" John said.

They slipped back into their clothes and headed to the kitchen. 

"I'll make us some sandwiches" Alex said.

As he stood at the counter preparing the food. John slid his arms around Alex and began kissing his neck. As he made his was to right behind Alex ear, Hercules walked into the kitchen. 

"Lafayette" he yelled, smiling, when he saw the couple.

"Thank God" Lafayette said when he saw Alex and John all over each other in the kitchen. 

They all laughed.

"See I told you it would work out" Lafayette said to Hercules.

"I was getting worried" Hercules said. 

"So does this mean we're still on for tonight?" Lafayette asked.

"Of course" Alex said quickly "Have we ever missed karaoke night?"

Later that night they walked into the bar with Alex and John holding hands. Tonight Lafayette was the designated driver, so he headed to their usual table while Alex, John, and Hercules got drinks. After the group returned to their table Lafayette grabbed the song binder. Even though he wasn't drinking he wasn't going to miss a chance to put on a show. Lafayette did his usual performance of Lady Gaga, but when it was Alex's turn he smiled wickedly at John. John wondered what he was up to as he watched Alex head for the stage. Then the music started. It was a soft guitar and John recognized the music immediately. He instantly put his hands over his mouth and tried his best not to cry, but as soon as Alex started singing, it was in vain.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time"

John couldn't hold his tears back.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"

When the song finished John ran up to Alex and kissed him.

"I didn't think you remembered that" John said while he wiped his eyes.

"Of course I did" Alex said as he helped John wipe his face. "That's when I realized I was in love with you."

"Alex why didn't you say anything?" John asked. 

"I'm loud and obnoxious. You're calm and mature. I didn't think I was even on your radar" Alex said.

"I love you Alex" John said hugging him.

"I love you too" Alex responded.

After a few more drinks Alex and John couldn't keep their hands off each other. When it was time to leave Lafayette went to get the car while the drunken trio stumbled out of the bar, Alex a little drunker than the others. When Lafayette pulled up Hercules automatically took the front seat because he knew there was no separating Alex and John. The were whispering and giggling in the backseat. Between kisses Alex got an idea. 

"I want you to fuck me when we get home" Alex whispered.

John's eyes got wide. He kissed Alex again. When they got home Lafayette laughed as he watched his friends stumble up the stairs and down the hallway to their apartment. Lafayette unlocked the door, since the other three were to intoxicated to remember how to use a key. Alex was first in and pulled John behind him towards his room. Alex climbed on his bed and motioned for John to join him. Then Alex repeated the request from the car.

"Fuck me" Alex said as he looked into John's eyes.

"You're drunk Alex" John responded. 

"So" Alex protested.

"I'm not going to do something so serious when you're this drunk." John answered.

"Please, John, I need you in me" Alex whined.

Those words pierced through John. He wanted to take Alex right then and there so badly, but he knew Alex was too drunk to even remember it.

"Tomorrow, if you still want to" John answered.

Alex pouted and John couldn't resist kissing him. The couple continued kissing, but thirty minutes later they were asleep in each others arms again.


End file.
